


Give Me Mercy No More

by Skata



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, WWII, oblivious idiots, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skata/pseuds/Skata
Summary: Название (букв. "Не щади меня") - строка из песни Hozier "It Will Come Back".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give Me Mercy No More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371670) by [AustinB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinB/pseuds/AustinB). 



i.

— Я знал, что ты жив.  
— А я — что ты меньше.  
Взгляд Баки стеклянный, зрачки полностью поглотили такую красивую, льдисто-голубую радужку, и от насыщенного запаха омеги в течке, смешанного с дымом, у Стива кружится голова. Учёные Проекта Возрождение понятия не имели, как его новое тело перенесёт супрессанты, а потому вкололи почти предельную дозу.  
И слава богу – едва ли теперь течка Баки подстегнёт в нём гон.  
— Почему ты пахнешь так… иначе? — спрашивает Баки. Стив решительно игнорирует его правую руку, скользящую с груди на бедро. Обхватив за талию, он почти на весу удерживает лучшего друга, и он никогда ещё не был так близко к течной омеге, уж точно не с тех пор, как сыворотка сделала его достаточно крепким, чтобы отозваться как альфа. И несмотря на то, что супрессанты помогают, гасят гон, гормоны всё-таки слегка бьют в голову.  
— Я наконец-то теперь… — начинает Стив, пытаясь говорить ровно и спокойно. Пытаясь быть лидером.  
— Кто? — Баки не смотрит, куда они идут. Он глядит Стиву в лицо, позволяя тащить себя. Словно Стив – единственное, что имеет значение, важней, чем выбраться отсюда живыми. Это одновременно раздражает и льстит.  
— Альфа, — Стив знает, он должен был сказать «стал альфой», и вот уж точно не стоило использовать этот глубокий тембр голоса, тот самый, что знаком Баки с долгих ночей на пожарной лестнице, с Бруклина и Кони-Айленда. Но радость от того, что Баки оказался жив, звенит в крови; рискованное спасение пьянит. Баки выглядит измождённым и слабым, и потребность защищать наполняет разум.  
Баки слегка повисает на нём, и Стив поддерживает его, перехватывая удобней, пока они движутся по очередному неприметному коридору. Впереди нарастают голоса; немцы. Справа есть комната, и Стив утягивает Баки внутрь, мягко прикрыв за ними дверь. Они оказываются в кладовке, места едва хватает для двоих. Баки откидывается к стене, задев стоящую в углу швабру.  
Стив припадает ухом к металлической двери. Беседующие остановились: обсуждают план? Но тут Баки льнёт к нему со спины, обнимает под грудью, скользит ладонями вдоль мышц.  
— Баки? — Стив чувствует тепло его тела даже сквозь одежду, будто у него жар.  
— Стив, Стиви, _пожалуйста_.  
Развернувшись в объятьях, Стив обхватывает Баки за плечи и заставляет отступить. Его омега нуждается в нём, и пусть тело Стива вполне заметило это, сознание остаётся ясным. Голоса достаточно далеко, их навряд ли услышат, но Стив предпочитает не рисковать. Он бы справился в одиночку, но с Баки в деликатном состоянии – определённо нет.  
— Тихо.  
Вокруг темно, но Стив может различить, как Баки вздёргивает подбородок, обнажая горло, отзываясь на командный тон альфы. Он не издаёт ни звука, но дрожит, холодный пот проступает на лбу. Стив может слышать немцев, даже не прижимаясь к двери, так что остаётся стоять, где стоял, удерживая Баки, чтобы тот не двигался и не шумел. Задача номер один: увести его омегу в безопасное место. Но тот стоит, пошатываясь, его лихорадит. Возможно, он ничего не пил весь день; здесь ужасно обходятся с пленниками. Переносить течку в одиночестве само по себе тяжело, но голод, обезвоживание и пытки… Стиву хочется четвертовать каждого, кто сделал это с его лучшим другом.  
И когда Баки снова клонится к нему, с мольбой на губах, Стив встречает его на полудвижении. Накрывает ладонью его член, мягко сжимает и жмётся губами к чужим, полным, розовым, о которых мечтал с четырнадцати. Баки хнычет, вскидывая бёдра, и Стив чувствует горячий пульс его семени, промочившего спереди штаны. Баки снова повисает на нём, прячет лицо на шее и глубоко вдыхает тень запаха альфы, что может собрать с кожи Стива, накачанного супрессантами.  
Стив не может откликнуться так, как хотелось бы, но он всё же притискивает Баки к стене, прямо рядом со шваброй, и жмётся ему носом в шею, под челюстью, где запах самый густой. Мягкие звуки, что издаёт его друг, обращаются к той его части, с которой Стив мало знаком, и он удивляет сам себя, вылизывая Баки вдоль шеи, а после прикусывая за ухо.  
Когда Баки снова готов, гораздо быстрей, чем Стив ждёт от того, с кем обращались так плохо, он стискивает Стива за плечи, тянет вниз в поцелуй и целует неистово. Баки скользит языком ему в рот, и Стив жёстко вжимает его в стену, толкается бёдрами и спускает прямо в армейское бельё. Он рад уже тому, что он хотя бы не в трико.  
Стив дёргает ширинку Баки и запускает руку внутрь. Липкая сперма высыхает на коже, приходится плюнуть в ладонь – Баки ноет, заметив, и Стив снова целует его, чтобы не шумел. Он дрочит Баки жёстко и быстро – адреналин грохочет в венах – и времени не так много. Баки обеими руками ухватил Стива за задницу, прижимая ближе, но сдвигает одну – почувствовать крепкий член Стива через ткань. Баки стонет ему в рот, кончая в кулак. Стив достаточно сносно видит в кромешной темноте и различает в его глазах синюю вспышку; он уверен, его собственные глаза горят золотым, но Баки этого не разглядеть.  
Баки накрывает ладонью его член, и Стив не может не толкнуться в руку. Гона нет, но сыворотка подарила ему фантастически короткий период восстановления. Баки тянется расстегнуть его рабочие штаны, но Стив слышит шарканье в коридоре и прижимает дрожащую ладонь Баки своей, останавливая.  
Голоса снаружи удаляются, и Стив видит возможность отвести свою омегу, своего лучшего друга, своего Баки в безопасное место. Он застёгивает на Баки штаны и тянет из кладовки. Тот выглядит чуть лучше, всё ещё в поту, но уже не такой напряжённый и бледный. Щекам возвращается цвет, и Стив этому рад.  
Когда они выбираются из здания и находят остальных Коммандос, Баки снова дрожит и позволяет Стиву тащить себя. Стив уверен, Ревущие чуют на них запах соития. Все они беты, хвала богам за эту милость, но Стив всё же надеется, они смогут различить на нём запах отчаянья и страха, понять, что у него не было выбора. Они смотрят на него с уважением и благодарностью, и если Стив и распрямляет плечи, то списывает это на биологию.  
Баки в самом конце течки, поэтому как только они оказываются на безопасном, по мнению Стива, расстоянии, ему устраивают относительно уединённый лагерь для отдыха. Баки вполне в сознании и может справиться сам, пусть он и послал Стиву взгляд, истолкованный им (возможно, ошибочно) как полный желания, перед тем, как исчезнуть под брезентом палатки.  
Стив околачивается поблизости, потому что волнуется за друга – а вовсе не из-за надежды, что Баки позовёт его внутрь. Нет уж. Просто в их жалком гувервилльском лагере нет такого места, где бы Стив не расслышал его стоны и вздохи, когда тот помогает себе рукой, так что лучше Стив будет поблизости на случай, если Баки понадобится помощь.  
Стив стоит на карауле всю ночь; гормоны всё ещё будоражат его, и он не заснул бы, даже попытавшись. Миллионы лет эволюции и одна придающая сил суперсыворотка гарантировали ему способность защитить свою омегу на протяжении течки. Возможно, он не будет испытывать голод в ближайшие дни, что тоже к лучшему. И ему давно пора прекратить думать о Баки как о _своём_.  
Баки появляется ранним утром, когда большая часть лагеря ловит последние минуты столь нужного отдыха. Он выглядит лучше, хотя в глазах ещё мечутся призраки. Стив не уверен, что даже неделя хорошего, крепкого сна сможет это исправить, но он постарается.  
— Привет, — улыбается Стив. Теперь, когда туман почти рассеялся, он тонет в мысли, что вернул лучшего друга. Господи, как он скучал.  
Баки ухмыляется:  
— Хей, Стиви, — и Стив притягивает его в объятья, и это словно воссоединение после всего, с наконец трезвомыслящим Баки. Он пахнет безопасностью и теплом, и будто бы на нём повсюду запах Стива. От этого хочется рычать, но Стив подавляет порыв.  
— Прости за…  
— Не волнуйся об этом, — перебивает Стив, ведь если ему придётся слушать, как Баки извиняется за то, что целовал его, за то, как вцеплялся, словно Стив ему в самом деле был нужен, за то, что обеспечил его фантазиями до конца его дней, он закричит.  
— И, — Баки застенчиво потирает основание шеи, — спасибо.  
Стив жмёт плечами. Он репетировал эту часть. Лёгкая улыбка, дружеский тон:  
— Хей, зачем ещё нужны друзья, ведь верно?  
Улыбка Баки жёсткая в уголках губ и глаз:  
— Верно.

ii.

Они не говорят об этом. Нет нужды. Их крепкая дружба неизменна, и Баки вновь принимает супрессанты, так что Стиву не грозит отвлечься на его летний, солоноватый, будто с танцплощадки, запах.  
Учёные Проекта Возрождение решили снизить его дозу подавителей, пока они на базе между миссиями, узнать, как справится его метаболизм, и убедиться, что передозировка не даст побочных эффектов. Так что Стив и Ревущие получили прекрасный, долгий, двухнедельный отгул, пока со Стивом играются учёные и ставят свои эксперименты.  
Когда Стива возвращают в обычное состояние, его распаляет немедленно. Конечно, Баки рядом, но даже если Стив не может его чуять, разум восполняет пробелы и тихо сводит с ума.  
Стив даже не сознаёт это, пока не возвращается к себе после ужина и не снимает насквозь промокшую рубашку.  
— Чёрт, — бормочет он. У него не было гона с тех пор, как он получил новое тело. Тогда мозг будто осознал, что организм наконец выдержит гон, и бросил его в самое пекло. Это было ужасно, и за первым тут же последовали ещё два, почти что подряд, дольше и жёстче обычного, после воздержания стольких-то лет, и учёные выяснили, как посадить его на супрессанты.  
Стив надеется, тело пообвыкло с тех пор и не слишком злится на него за подавление природного цикла в последние полгода. На полпути он перехватывает Джонса. Бета морщит нос, учуяв запах альфы перед гоном. Стив закатывает глаза:  
— Да, я в курсе. Предупредишь врача? И не захватишь мне еды при случае?  
— Само собой, приятель. Удачи.  
— Спасибо, — бормочет Стив и запирает хлипкий замок на дверях своей комнаты. Дверь не выдержит и простого пинка, но худо-бедно создаёт иллюзию уединения. Хоть какой-то плюс от офицерского звания.  
Гон приходит быстро и жёстко, и он пережидает его, голый, в одних трусах, лёжа на узкой койке; носовой платок, уже мокрый от спермы, валяется на прикроватной тумбочке. Он слышит, как за дверью замирают шаги, после скрежет металла о металл – и дверь отворяется.  
Баки проскальзывает внутрь и прикрывает её за собой.  
— Баки, — Стив надеялся, это прозвучит как вопрос, но получается скорее выдох. Баки отвечает ухмылкой. — Ты что… взломал замок?  
Тот жмёт плечами, шагая в комнату:  
— Хотел проверить, не растерял ли навык. А ещё, вдруг тебе понадобится помощь.  
Эта ясность сознания скоро уйдёт. Сознание уже сужается вокруг Баки; разочарованный тем, что не слышит его запаха, но вспоминая, как тот пахнет в течку, Стив чувствует жжение в ладонях от желания прикоснуться к нему. И если Баки сейчас же не умчится в другой конец лагеря, Стив не уверен, что не последует за ним.  
— Ты не должен… платить мне тем же.  
Баки встряхивает головой:  
— Знаю. Дело не в этом. Прошлая течка, когда ты был со мной, была самой лёгкой из всех.  
— Я справлюсь сам, — упрямится Стив, вызвав у Баки улыбку.  
— Тоже знаю. Но ты не обязан, — тот садится на край койки и опускает руку на головку его члена сквозь бельё. Зрение в момент расплывается.  
— Я… мы… — он собирается сказать «мы не должны», но вместо этого подаётся вперёд и затаскивает Баки себе на колени. Тот седлает его бёдра и, не теряя времени, притирается к члену. Садясь, Стив тянет с него зелёный свитер, сбрасывает с плеч и приникает губами к ключице, мягко забирает в рот сосок. Баки стонет – и мозг Стива предательски капитулирует.  
Стив спихивает их обоих с койки – она всё равно слишком мала для того, чем он собрался заняться – прямо на пол. Успев подставить ладонь Баки под голову, чтобы тот не ударился, дёргает следом плоскую подушку и хилое одеяло и, теряя себя, тычется носом Баки в шею и притирается к члену.  
Баки стаскивает со Стива бельё, обхватив его задницу, теснее привлекает к себе, и Стив вжимается окончательно. Избавляет Баки от остатков одежды и на мгновение садится на пятки. Всё, что он хочет – всё, и сразу. Но вид слишком прекрасен, чтобы не залюбоваться. У Баки румянец на скулах, тёмный взгляд и он, как на пиру, раскинулся для Стива.  
Миллионы лет он даже не мечтал… ну, ладно, он мечтал, раз, или два, или целую тысячу, но и представить не мог, что в самом деле получит всё это.  
Стив накрывает собой Баки, трётся в местечке между его членом и бедром, а после ошеломлённо наблюдает, как белыми брызгами заливает Баки живот. Стив собирает их на ладонь, оборачивает её вокруг члена Баки и ласкает до тех пор, пока тот не вскидывается, раскрасив себя уже собственной разрядкой.  
Стив очищает живот Баки с помощью того самого платка и снова целует его, ложась сверху.  
— Ты можешь… Стив, Стив! – я хочу, чтобы ты… — Баки что-то ему говорит, и пусть все его ощущения сейчас зациклены на Баки, Стив не понимает до тех пор, пока друг не выуживает жестянку из брюк, отброшенных куда-то ему за голову. Вспыхнув от желания удовлетворить его просьбу, Стив смазывает пальцы, а Баки поднимает колени повыше. Стив погружает палец в узкий жар его тела и чувствует, что Баки уже расслаблен и готов. Стив рычит, лбом упираясь ему в грудь. Маленький засранец подготовился. Смешок дрожит под рёбрами Баки, он поглаживает Стива по затылку:  
— Давай, детка, — шепчет он, и пусть тут альфа Стив, он отзывается на просьбу как на приказ. Он мельком удивляется, как это не кончил сразу, едва толкнувшись в Баки, не отпуская его взгляд, и замечает пьянящее, расфокусированное выражение неги в чертах друга. Он толкается медленно и мягко, а убедившись в том, что Баки хорошо, срывается в варварский ритм, которого не знал за собой раньше. Он будет нежным в другой раз, он будет поклоняться, но сейчас ему нужно сделать Баки своим.  
Кончая, он жёстко вгрызается Баки в плечо. Не достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить отметину, но так, чтоб тот понял – Стиву хотелось. Баки вскрикивает неразборчиво, ругаясь вперемешку с его именем, и брызжет горячей спермой там, где потирался членом между прижатых тел. Стив остаётся в нём долгое мгновение, ткнувшись лицом в шею, совершенно не в себе.  
Очнувшись, он снова обтирает Баки, в этот раз тщательно, поправляет подушку под его головой и приносит воды. Баки пьёт, удивлённый, но Стив не замечает. Он следит за тем, как движется его кадык, и, забрав пустой стакан, тянется к рукам Баки, целует ладони и кончики пальцев.  
Проверив дверь и окно, Стив снова опускается на Баки поверх, касается губами бёдер, живота и груди, поднявшись выше, сладко целует в губы. Невинными поцелуями осыпает лицо, нос и веки, целует за ухом. По новой смазав себя, берёт его медленно, так медленно, что Баки пытается перевернуть их и отобрать контроль, но Стив перехватывает его запястья, заводит за голову. Баки вновь обнажает горло, и Стив снова прикусывает его, там, где колотится пульс в такт со стонами Баки.  
Одной рукой удерживая запястья, другой Стив тянется вниз и гладит Баки в одном ритме с рывками, замедляясь, когда тот приближается к краю, и снова навёрстывая, и они срываются за грань удовольствия вместе, Стив проливается в Баки, а тот – Стиву в кулак и им обоим на грудь. В этот раз Стив кусает его у основания шеи, не так сильно, как прежде, но в сознании всё равно взрывается ещё один фейерверк. Он прихватывает кожу до тех пор, пока член пульсирует эхом оргазма, пока не затихают стоны Баки, а потом зализывает и целует небольшой розовый след.  
Он опять проверяет периметр и убеждается, что Баки удобно, хотя тот отказывается от воды.  
— Пей, — приказывает Стив, голос рокочет мощью альфы в гоне.  
— Есть, сэр, — отзывается Баки, но зрачки расширяются и тону недостаёт привычной дерзости.  
После третьего раза, когда Стив устраивается сверху, Баки смеётся ему на ухо:  
— Я не могу, не могу!..  
Стив резко отстраняется, но Баки тянется обратно. Стив позволяет усадить себя на койку, без раздумий отдаёт контроль, пусть даже Баки скалится… нет, он улыбается. Он счастлив. Он может делать всё, что хочет, если счастлив.  
Баки опускается между ног Стива, смотрит внизу вверх из-под ресниц и лижет кончик его члена. Тот радостно дёргается, и Баки посасывает головку несколько долгих минут. Стив терзает застиранную простыню под пальцами, но когда теряет контроль и толкается Баки в рот, омега принимает его целиком.

**

Стив находит еду, которую Джонс оставил ему утром, и в замешательстве видит двойную порцию.  
— Я попросил принести больше, сказал, твой метаболизм требует в гон.  
Умён. Его омега умён. Стив целует его.  
Баки приходится ненадолго уходить в течение следующих пяти дней. Стив достаточно в сознании, чтобы понять это, но всё равно недовольно рычит, едва за Баки закрывается дверь.  
Но Баки всегда к нему возвращается. Иногда за полдень, и Стив, меряя комнату шагами, одновременно гордится и ворчит, глядя, как тот заходит с осторожностью. Стиву порой приходится справляться самому, но этого не бывает достаточно. Он набрасывается на Баки по вечерам, и тот смеётся, довольный, успокоенный.  
В последний день гона Стив наконец перестаёт думать инстинктами.  
— Господи, Баки, мне так жаль, — говорит он, едва омега просыпается. Комната пахнет безопасностью, альфой и сексом.  
— За что?  
— Я… тебя укусил, — выдыхает Стив; воспоминание кристально ясно, настолько, что отдаётся в член.  
— Вообще-то, дважды, — самодовольно ухмыляясь, поправляет Баки, натягивая штаны.  
— О боже, — Стив роняет лицо в ладони, сидя на деревянном стуле за крошечным столом.  
— Расслабься. Думаешь, я пришёл бы сюда, не зная, что меня ждёт?  
Баки опускается перед ним на колени и поднимает за подбородок, но Стив уклоняется от поцелуя. Баки выглядит так, будто Стив ударил его, и Стив старается не думать об этом.  
— Я в порядке. Теперь я в порядке.  
— Отлично, — Баки хватает рубашку и направляется к двери.  
— Эй, Бак, — окликает Стив мягко, ведь Баки зол и Стив не понимает, почему. — Спасибо. Ты был прав, это и правда помогло. Очень помогло.  
Баки улыбается, но улыбка не трогает глаз:  
— Хей, зачем ещё нужны друзья?

iii.

У Баки не должно быть течки. Он принимает супрессанты, но Стив слышит парящий вокруг него запах гормонов, фруктовый и соблазнительный. Они стоят бок о бок в столовой; Баки шутит и толкает его плечом, и Стив отшатывается так резко, что падает на лавочку, приземлившись на задницу.  
Ревущие хохочут, пока не состоянии учуять причину его тревоги, но Баки выглядит обеспокоенным.  
— Стив, ты в порядке? — их отношения стали натянутыми. Они слаженно работают на миссиях, даже больше, как половинки единого целого, но Стив, похоже, не может расслабиться настолько, чтобы шутить и дурачиться при Коммандос, как раньше. Он пару раз ловит себя на том, что тянется к Баки, взять за руку или убрать со лба волосы. Но теперь всё иначе. Он не может просить слишком много, или окончательно лишится друга.  
Стив сбегает в штаб, потому что никакие подавители в мире не справятся с запахом его омеги перед самой течкой – и ему действительно пора прекратить думать о Баки, как о _своём_. Он обращается к врачу, и тот, нахмурившись, суетится над ним, а затем отпускает; у Стива на лбу уже проступает пот, ему становится всё хуже.  
Когда Стив наконец приходит к себе, Баки ждёт его перед дверью. Запах бьёт в голову, едва только Стив видит его.  
— Нет. Ты не должен здесь быть, — они не связаны, и приказ в голосе альфы проходит мимо ушей. Вместо ответа Баки поворачивает ручку двери и проскальзывает внутрь. Стив с рыком следует за ним, стараясь дышать ртом.  
— Баки, нам нужно остеречься. Если мы продолжим…  
Баки ещё не так плохо, как ему самому; он останавливается рядом с койкой, скрестив на груди руки, будто готовый к бою:  
— Тогда что? Агент Картер решит, что мы связаны?  
— Все решат.  
Баки смыкает челюсти, во взгляде сталь:  
— Я не хочу проходить это в одиночку. И не хочу, чтобы ты тоже был один.  
— Я справлюсь. А ты себе кого-нибудь найдёшь, — Стив не думал, что прозвучит так резко. Баки в раздражении закатывает глаза:  
— Я не хочу другого, Стив.  
В два шага Баки пихает его к закрытой двери и целует. Инстинкты мгновенно берут верх, Стив разворачивает их обоих так, что теперь Баки прижат к двери. Это лучшее, что Стиву довелось испытать, он даже зажмуривается. И льнёт к Баки, сильней вжимая того в дверь, пока наконец не возвращается ясность сознания. Стив отстраняется, но Баки, вцепившись в отвороты кителя, не позволяет ему отступить далеко.  
— Мы не можем…  
— Стив, послушай меня…  
— Нет. Ты повернёшь всё так, будто это отличная идея, а я не могу позволить… не могу…  
— Стив, ты форменный болван, я хочу этого, — для верности Баки встряхивает его за грудки. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим альфой.  
У Стива пересыхает во рту. И раз уж дар речи стремительно его покинул, он повторяет тупо:  
— Ты хочешь…  
— Да. Тебя, — на миг Баки кажется растерянным, но тут же берёт себя в руки: — Уже давно. Дольше, чем я готов признаться, потому что я трус и…  
— Сопляк, — Стив горд уже тем, что может одновременно закончить фразу и обозвать его одним из слов, что ещё остались в его словаре.  
Баки ухмыляется:  
— Тупица. А теперь заткнись и поцелуй меня.  
Да, это он умеет. Это он может. Ответ ложится выдохом на губы Баки:  
— Есть, сэр.

* * * 

А потом Баки не упал и жили они долго и счастливо конец.

**Author's Note:**

> Название (букв. "Не щади меня") - строка из песни Hozier "It Will Come Back".


End file.
